The Suzaku Song and Dance Break!
by Ping Mei
Summary: Wow! On their way to the hot springs (Yes! The Rest and Relaxation Bus Tour!), the Suzaku Seven and their busdriver, Keisuke Yuki, break into song!!! To the tune of "A Whole New World" from Alladin...rated for language, ya know?


Author's Note: Wow, one of the rare times I'll put an author's note in the beginning, ya know? Well, this was actually a joint (hee hee, I said joint!) affair written by myself and my good friend Ukyorou, who's sitting right here, ya know? Why am I talking like Chichiri? I don't know, ya know? Well.we tested this song on Kyani.she didn't pass out, which we suppose is a good sign. DON'T FORGET! We've got another joint 'fic written by a horde of crazy band dorks and their posers going up on Kyani's account (Kyani Star) very soon! (SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION!) And also be on the lookout for a Fushigi Yuugi 'fic written by the great Yui-esque wonder herself, Ukyorou! Yes, that be her penname, mateys. Well, look out! Here come the legal thingies!  
  
Legal Thingies: I do not own the following fun things: Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters The song from Alladin Nuriko's manhood Chichiri's magical hat or mannerisms Kyani's sanity Clean, feces-free underpants Ukyorou's left foot  
  
IS EVERYBODY READY? GOOD! ON WITH THE SONG!  
  
(the much-loved Suzaku crew is driving along down the road in their bus, everybody cheerful, when out of nowhere at all...KEISUKE STARTS SINGING!)  
  
Keisuke: "I can show you the world! Shining, shimmering, splendid."  
  
Chiriko (spoken): "Tasuki, I don't feel so good!"  
  
Keisuke: "Now tell me warriors, When did you last go on a free bus trip? Oh shit, off the road I have slipped, Now we're driving through a field."  
  
Tamahome: "Oh, ew, Chiriko has just spewed."  
  
Miaka: "On my skirt, it landed!"  
  
Keisuke: "A whole new world. A great fantastic way to drive Cuz now we're upside down And all around I'm having so much fun, aren't you?"  
  
Hotohori: "Keisuke's driving the bus. Oh my God, we are so fucked!"  
  
Chichiri: "I think Chiriko just upchucked!" (spoken) "Ya know?"  
  
Keisuke: "Why are you guys so messed up? I'm a perfect driving man!" (funny chest salute type thing)  
  
Tasuki: (arms flailing) "WE NEED SAKE! TO DULL OUR SENSES 'FORE WE DIE!"  
  
Nuriko: (trying to look girly and innocent) "When you are all passed out Then we'll make out Except that you will all still be asleep!"  
  
Others (frightened and shrinking into a corner): "Except that we will all still be asleeeeeeeeeeeeep!"  
  
Keisuke (huge happy grin of happiness): "I can show you the springs! Tumbling over and over!"  
  
Mitsukake (in monotone, of course): "We're gonna fall in this river."  
  
Tamahome (scared out of his wits): "And we'll freeze our nutsacks off!"  
  
All (straight) Men (high voices): "THIS IS TOO COLD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SO STUPID! Just look at all us guys! Our voices're high! You're such a lame-ass driver you big freak!"  
  
Nuriko (completely pleased and groveling at Keisuke's feet): "Thank you, Keisuke, for completing me!"  
  
Chiriko: "NEXT TIME I'LL DRIVE!"  
  
All (very angry, might I add, but not because the music is fading. That pleases them, and even provoked a small giggle out of Hotohori): YOU STUPID KID!  
  
Tasuki (roaring): NEVER AGIN'!  
  
All (in a grand finale sort of way): Will we do something that involves a bus!  
  
(applause is heard from somewhere) (all further dialogue is spoken, you oblivious fetus-munchers!)  
  
Mitsukake: "Where did that come from?"  
  
Chichiri: "I think we've got a bit of a following, ya know?"  
  
(Mitsukake looks very shunted as fangirls from around the world claw at Tasuki's pant legs, while one wayward gunslinging Snapple fanatic glomps onto Nuriko and refuses to let go)  
  
All: "THANK YOU, EVERYBODY!"  
  
(from somewhere, out of nowhere, a lone voice is heard through the overjoyed silence)  
  
Voice: "Ya know?"  
  
Author's Note (part 2! Dun dun dunnn!): Wow! Wasn't that great, kids? I loved it too! I like playing with these characters..I'll write a Seiryuu version next.probably to "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid or something like that. Tomo will be interesting to work with in a song-and- dance number...but I'm gonna have the most fun with Nakago.ah, I love him. Oooh, ideas are coming already! Soi gets a little drunk and goes after Nakago a little more viciously.it will be called "Under the Seat". Yeeaah..be on the lookout, ya know?  
  
~Beth-sama!  
  
And lots of love frooooooooom: Ukyorou, who wrote everything in this up until Hotohori's first part!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Kyani, a constant source of ideas, and the creator of the concept for "Under the Seat". THANK YOU, BELOVED READERS! Peace out, yo diggity dawgs! 


End file.
